More Than Just a Student
by LP and DBZ
Summary: It all started with a drunk Sakura at his door step. The only problem was, Sakura wasn't the drunk who passes out quickly, but the drunk who needs to get some fast. Can Kakashi deal with his student or will he fall into her trap? Strong Lemon.


**More Than Just A Student**

**Summary: It all started with a drunk Sakura at his door step. The only problem was, Sakura wasn't the drunk who passes out quickly, but the drunk who needs to get some fast. Can Kakashi deal with his student or will he fall into her trap? Strong Lemon.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kakashi slept peacefully, snoring slightly here and there. But his peaceful sleep was interrupted when he heard a faint knock. With his ninja reflects, his eye snapped open. He groaned slightly as he shuffled his feet to the door.

Opening it, his eye widen in surprise.

"Sakura?" His voice was concerned at her state. She was wearing a tight-fitted red dress that stopped at the middle of her thighs. Her ninja clothing must've hidden her body because she had nice hips, nice breast, and slim legs.

"S-Sensei..." Her voice was low and husky, it was so sexy it made him a bit aroused. She placed a hand on his bare chest, whispering, "I want you tonight."

Kakashi could smell the liquor on her from the minuet he opened the door, knowing she was not in her right mind.

"Maybe you should lay down." Kakashi ordered, scooting her inside. Sakura gave a childish pout. "I want to play, Sensei." Her finger tips brushed where his manhood should be, making Kakashi suck in a breath. He felt his pants get tighter, but he ignored it and the burning ache between his legs.

"Sakura." He warned, his tone sharp and steady. Sakura seemed to ignore him as she pressed her body against him, "Are you okay, Sensei?" Her voice was now luring and seductive. Kakashi's hand twitch as he tried to control himself.

He grabbed her shoulders, lightly shaking her, "Stop that, Sakura!" What she did next sent him over the edge. She crashed her lips onto his, kissing him threw his mask. Kakashi's mind went blank. He forgot that this was his student. He forgot she was drunk. He forgot he was her teacher.

All he could think about was getting rid of the burning sensation between his legs. Looking down, he saw a big wet spot. He stopped the kiss, letting her get air before throwing her onto the nearest thing; the table. He easily ripped off the tight red dress with ease. He planted kissing down her stomach, before lifting down his mask. Not like she'll remember this anyway.

He licked her core, making her moan in pleasure. The way she tasted and the way she reacted; he just knew she was a virgin. He knew it wasn't wise to take away her virginity, but it's better to be him than some stranger. He glanced up at Sakura, smirking slightly. Her head was thrown back in pleasure and she seemed to be moaning louder than before.

With one last lick, she climaxed over his tongue. "More..." She whined. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, he never seen Sakura like this. Never begging, not even for a man.

He quickly dropped his pants, showing his proud erection. He entered her slowly. She inhaled sharply, a pain running through her veins. Kakashi went faster when she got use to him. He was hitting her g-spot every time he would pound into her.

The table beneath them was on the verge on breaking, but they didn't care. Sakura had her eyes rolled into the back of her head, mouth slightly opened as she moaned his name every time he would enter her.

Kakashi gave a low grunt as he climaxed, but Sakura creamed his name. He pulled out of her, ashamed. He was about to pick her up and into his bed when she touched his face, "I'm not done...I...still need you." She held his manhood trying to make him hard again by stroking it slowly.

Kakashi groaned as he sat her back down. She rolled over to her side, legs wide open. "C'mon. Now." She rushed.

He sighed, entering her once more. "Oh! Yes! Now speak dirty to me! I like it like that!" She moaned. Kakashi knitted his eyebrows but shrugged, once again not like she'll remember this. He leaned over, nibbling her ear. "Want me to fuck you hard?" He said in his most sexiest voice.

"Yes! Fuck me hard!" She praised. He slowed down, enjoying it. She whimpered at the lost of speed. "How hard?"

"Fuck my brains out! Please!" She whined as she rocked her hips onto him. "My, my, you shouldn't curse as much." He leaned down again to play with her just-right breast. They weren't as big as explained in _"Icha Icha" _but the smooth creamy-like skin made up for it. Her nipples where perky and he could suck on them all say.

The moonlight from the small window made her pale skin shine in the dark, and her forest green eyes were flooded with pleasure. "Sensei!" She cried out, she orgasm so hard, she fell asleep. He cringed slightly when she screamed 'Sensei'. He felt guilty, of course, but he was just helping out, right?

He carried her to his bedroom, placing her under the black silk sheets. Kakashi didn't believe in the man sleeping on the couch, so he sat next to her and watched her sleep before he too fell asleep.

"Let's do this...again sometime...Sensei..." Sakura muttered in her sleep.

* * *

**Like it?! Review it, Favorite it, Follow it! **


End file.
